With remarkable growth of related technologies, a great variety of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones or tablet PCs) are increasingly popular due to their high usability and good portability. Particularly, mobile devices today are outgrowing their respective traditional fields and are reaching a mobile convergence stage in which a single mobile device has the ability to support various user functions.
Many mobile devices employ a touch screen that displays various contents thereon and facilitates a more intuitive use of these contents through a touch-based manipulation from a user. Normally such a mobile device offers a function to edit contents.
Some edit functions for contents involve activating a particular edit program associated with selected content, retrieving the selected content in a specific form defined in the particular edit program, and editing the retrieved content according to certain rules. Unfortunately, this may lower the continuity of works, and a user may often have a negative experience due to the number of steps required.